


Morning Routine

by Pluma_the_Fluffy_Dragon



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluma_the_Fluffy_Dragon/pseuds/Pluma_the_Fluffy_Dragon
Summary: Everyone has a morning routine. Part of Gwen's is typically being teased by her kith allies.





	Morning Routine

The enticing smell and sound of cooking bacon wafted throughout the cozy dorm room. Within the kitchen, cooking said bacon, is Gwendolyn. She tenderly flips it, to prevent it burning as she cooks. Alongside the bacon, she cooks toast with melted butter on it.

Sitting all around the table behind her are her kith. Most all of them are small, so they need pillows, sofa cushions, and books to be able to reach the table; those of whom that need to do this are her three bumblebunnees, Puffle-Fluff, Rain, and Reen, her blepper, Violet, and her phowl, Surru. A small few are so tiny, they just sit on the table. They are her tiny, hamster sized Pluff, Ruscy, alongside Capi the baubleacean and Elbi the whimperial. Gwen’s round wooden table has six chairs, and one of those is reserved for her. At her left side is Puffle-Fluff’s chair, and beside Puffle is Surru and Capi, then Reen. To her right, however, sits Violet with little cute fluffy bean Ruscy sitting on the table in front of her, then Rain and Elbi. Her hermithog Mosaic isn’t present in this dorm room simply due to the fact that he cannot fit inside it.

The kith all casually chatter to each other as Gwen quietly and contentedly listens as she cooks. It’s admittedly relaxing to listen to the chatter of others while a little lost in thought. Puffle notices that very subtle change in expression on her face, they know exactly what Gwendolyn is thinking about. Tenderly and quietly, the bumblebunnee climbs down from their chair and hops over towards the young girl. Of course, drifting off and just barely listening to the conversation, Gwen had not noticed the small bunnee leaving it to ambush her and her thoughts.

“…. So, Gwen..” Gwen almost drops a piece of bacon on the floor and takes a short, sharp intake of breath. “Gh-Gosh.” She sighs. “Yes, Puffle?”

“What’re you thinking of that’s made you so happy, hm?” That’s a loaded question. Puffle obviously knows what she’s thinking about.

It takes Gwen a small beat of a moment to think up an excuse. “J-just um, a cute thing I saw, the other day..”

“Oh, a cute thing?~”

“Oh gosh- Puffle that’s not what I meant, do not take it out of context!”

“Oh I’m not taking things out of context, you’re beating around the painfully obvious gigantic bush.”

Gwen takes a moment to breathe. Her face is hot, and Puffle can see her blushing a small bit. It’s quite cute, honestly. The bacon and toast are done though, and Puffle leaves her be so she can move it all onto a big plate to put in the middle of the table for her kith to take as much as they need and want. She makes sure everyone has a plate and napkin before settling down herself in her chair. Puffle moves next to her, giving her that hecking look. Oh boy.

“Gwen… It’s ok if you’re thinking about him again… Why don’t you share some of those thoughts you have of him?~”

  
“Ohmygosh.” She covers her face.

“Him?” Surru coos, looking up from eating some bacon.

“Him.” Reen and Rain state in unison before they both proceed to stuff their faces with toast.

“YEAH, HIM!!!!!” Ruscy randomly shouts above the more quiet kith, not caring to question the ‘him-ing’. “Ruscy, sweetie, do you know who ‘him’ is?” Violet gently asks. “Nope!” Ruscy looks over at her, entire face coated in butter from his toast. Violet chuckles and wipes it off. Gwen sighs and groans quietly, not from annoyance but from embarrassment. She mumbles something.

“What was that?” Puffle looks at her with a friendly smirk.

Gwen sighs. “Lycus.”

In response, there is a small chorus of kith going “Oooohhh,” while those who knew all along just smile triumphantly. Their thoroughly embarrassed ally has her face in her hands, suffering in silence. She can feel the look Puffle is giving her, that’s well described simply as ‘that look.’ Barely paying attention to the excited chatter around her, she sinks down in her chair, careful to not actually fall but to try and hide more. Puffle pats her supportively.

“Gwennnnn! Are you ok??” Ruscy trots his small fluffy rump over to peer over the edge of the table.

“Mmhm… Absolutely perfect.”

“Gweat!”

At least she had already more or less eaten her breakfast. She’d like to go and get some work done and maybe calm down from all this teasing. Being steady and careful, she gets up and pushes in her chair. “I-I think that I um, should go and do some work.” She chuckles nervously. The kith nod, and continue chatter to themselves. Puffle wastes no time climbing up onto Gwen’s shoulder as she heads towards the door.

“Still going to the Lab, Gwen?”

“….. Of course.”


End file.
